The day I met you
by Lulu222
Summary: Bella is re-united with her best friend from college.But what happens when she's invited to a dinner party.Read and you'll soon find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my best friend rumbling around in the kitchen.I groaned and got up to see what she was doing.'ALICE !',I yelled'.She spun round startled.I laughed lightly as she calmed down.'What the hell are you doing ?'I moaned impatiently.'Oh yeah I was baking cookies.'She chirped.'Why ?',I questioned getting irritated.'Oh right well my brother has invited us to his house so I thought I should bake some cookies.'She said grinning.'But it's 6 a.m.',I said.'I know but we have to be there by 8:30a.m.'She said laughing.'What are you laughing at ?',I yelled.I then realised that I was only in my bra and underwear._Shit shit._I ran into my room and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.I raced back out to where Alice was baking her cookies.'ALICE !',I yelled she squealed and jumped att my bellow.I laughed and when she realised it was me she straightened up but I couldn't stop.I managed to stop myself laughing after a few minutes and began to speak,'Alice,why didn't you tell me this last night I would have gotten up earlier !',I moaned.'I'm sorry I just',I cut her off I have to have a shower and get dressed.'Alice,is it your brother Edward's house that we're going to ?',I asked anxiously.'Yeah,why ?',She replied I laughed._Yes yes._I grinned slightly and before I got a chance to run to the shower Alice was beside me.'Why are you so happy ?',she asked confused.'Emm...',I stuttered.'Well... ?',she smirked.'Well okay you do realise your brother is like... smokin' hot right ?',I giggled at the thought.'Emm... no 'cause he's my brother and I'm his sister so I don't think he's ''smokin' hot'' ',She said emphasising smokin' hot.'Okay touchy.',I giggled.I ran into the bathroom and had a shower.I had realised that Alice had bought some new shampoo and conditioner.I read the label and it said,'coconut.'_Ooo.. coconut haha._I washed my hair with the new shampoo & conditioner and jumped out._Shit I forgot to get a towel.'_Emm.. Alice ?',I yelled.'Yeah Bella ?',She chirped.'I kinda forgot to get a towel would you grab one for me please ?',I pleaded.'Sure Bella,just give me a sec',She replied.I heard her tiny footsteps run to the linen cupboard and to the knocked on the door and I opened it slightly I stuck my arm out the door and grabbed the towel.'Thanks Alice',I said.'No problem,Darling',she said in her best southern accent we both laughed hysterically so that we nearly wet ourselves Alice went back to her cookies and I wrapped the warm towel around me and skipped happily to my room.I dried myself and put on my favourite silk midnight blue underwear set.

I spent about half an hour being lectured by Alice about what to wear while she informed me about what was happening tonight.'Okay so we go to Edward's for dinner and afterwards me,you and Rose were going clubbing._Rose ? Where had I heard that name before ? Ah well it's not that important._I laughed at the last part,I haven't been clubbing in ages.'Ehh.. Alice do you really think me going clubbing is a good idea ? I mean I haven't been clubbing in like.. forever !',I protested.'Haha,don't be silly it hasn't been that long',She laughed.I gave her a confused expression and she gave me her glare that could break ice.'FINE !',I yelled.'YAY !',She chirped.I sighed,she glared at me again while throwing my clothes out of my wardrobe.'Hey ! What are you doing ?',I yelled.'Looking for something for you to wear !',She said bouncing around my room.'What's wrong with this dress ?',I asked,pulling my favourite dress out of the pile on th floor.'Ughh.. it's hideous.',She said still dumping my clothes on the ground.'Excuse me ! This is my favorite dress !',I yelled in her face.' touchy.',She said pulling the last pair of trousers out of my wardrobe and dumping it on the floor.'Okay',she said finally.'We need to go shopping.',she chirped looking overly enthusiastic,I moaned.'Stop moaning and get dressed.',she yelled.'We don't have time to go shopping.',I yelled back doing my best to avoid this shopping trip.'I'll just call Edward and tell him we might be a bit late.',she said.'Fine.',I groaned pulling on my favorite jeans and purple tank top.

We went down stairs and hopped into Alice's yellow Porsche then raced to Alice's favorite boutique in the town on our way there Alice asked me to call Edward and tell him we might be a bit late.I rang him ten minutes after we got in the car.

**Our conversation**

**Me:**Hello.. ? Edward...

**Edward:**Yes ? Who is this ?

_I shuddered at his velvety smooth voice._

**_Our conversation (Continued)_**

**Me: **Hey it's Bella.

**Edward: **Oh Bella I've heard many great things about how are you ?

**Me: **Yeah good thanks,how are you ?

**Edward: **Fine thanks what was it you were calling for ? Is Alice okay ? _His voice sounded anxious._

**Me: **Yeah she's good it's just we might be a bit late because Alice insisted on taking me shopping._ I laughed lightly and he laughed too._

**Edward: **Well that's Alice for okay that's fine see you soon.

**Me: **Yeah see you soon.

_**Conversation ended.**_

'What did he say ?',she asked curiously.'Nothing special just that it's okay if we're late because he knows what your like with your shopping.',I laughed.'What's so funny ?',Alice asked agitated.'Nothing.',She glared at me with her ice-cold glare and I pulled in to the parking lot of her favorite walked in slowly where we were greeted by a very polite and intelligent woman.' may I help you Ladies ?',she smiled.'We're just here looking for some dresses and if you don't mind will you ask the manager to come out here please ?',Alice asked politely.'Of course,I'll go get her.',the Lady walked past the counter into a backroom.'Why did you ask to see the manager ?',I before Alice could answer a tall,blonde haired,sophisticatedly dressed woman came walking in to the main part of the boutique the woman looked strangely familiar but I couldn't think of where I knew her from.'Alice !',she squeaked.'Rosalie',she chirped._Rosalie ? Rosalie ? Where have I heard that name ?_

**_Flashback_**

'Bella I'm going out with Alec,I'll see you later.',Rosalie said.'No problem,Rose have fun.',I muttered and with that she left.

**_End flashback_**

_Now I remember,Rosalie and I went to college together._'Rosalie ?',I asked.'Bella ?',we stared at each other for a minute.'OMG !',She yelled.I covered my ears at her piercing high-pitched squeal as she ran towards me nearly knocking me over.'Rosalie I haven't seen or spoken to you in ages',I said squeezing her half to death.'Jeez,Bella loosen your grip your killing me here.',we laughed together and just when we were nearly over our laughing fit we both looked at Alice who had a constipated look on her face which sent us into laughing hysterics when we finally stopped Alice immediately said,'You two know each other ?'looking confused.'No Alice we just immediately started hugging each other and laughing together for no reason what so ever OF COURSE,we know each went to college together.',we said & laughed lightly again and had a 10 minute long group hug.'So Rosalie are you and Alec still together ?',I asked.'No...',she said lightly.'Ohh I'm sorry you okay ?',I said suddenly cautious about any sudden movements.'Yeah,we broke up a few months ago.',she sighed.'Oh right,Sorry.',I whispered.'So what can I do for you Ladies ?',she giggled.'Well you see Bella here has a bit of a soft spot for Edward',Alice laughed.I instantly turned red and laughed with her then Rose said,'Well I can't blame you B,he's gorgeous !',she exclaimed.'I know right ?',I giggled.'What the hell is wrong with you two ?',Alice squealed.'Ohh lighten up Ali,your just jealous that B and I can ogle over him all we want and you can't cause he's your brother',Alice was getting redder by the second so we decided to stop teasing her.'Okay Rose,Alice won't allow me to where anything from my closet so I need you to make me a super sexy outfit to woo Edward please.',We all then started laughing and Rosalie's assistant came out to see what the matter was quite funny actually because she looked very confused which made us laugh even though she left us and we managed to calm down.'So Rosalie,how about that outfit ?',I asked out of giggled and began and I followed quickly behind stopped suddenly overwhelmed by the huge amount of gorgeous clothes before and I gasped in unison while Rosalie dragged Alice and I forward by the wrists causing me to laughed for a minute or two and then they finally decided to help me then threw a few dresses in my face and pushed me into what I assumed was a dressing room.I then looked the dresses over before actually putting them was a black one which wrapped around my neck leaving my back bare and it ended just above my knee,the second one was my favourite shade of purple which was quite similar to the first I looked over all the dresses I realised they were all the same dress just different colours.I stomped out of the dressing room to a pair of very hopeful looking smiles faded when they saw I was still wearing what I came here in.'What' wrong ?',Rose was the first to ask.'You do realise you gave me four of the same dress just in different colours ?',I half yelled.'I know but you see I know that these dresses really suit you so I decided to give you the same one in your four favourite colours',she smiled.'Aww thanks,Rose',I smiled back.'Be right back',I yelled running back into the dressing room.I tried on each dress but my favorite one was the Midnight Blue dress which matched my underwear and bra.I bounced back out of the dressing room wearing the Midnight Blue dress and Rose looked confused when I came back out in it.'Why haven't you taken the dress off yet ?',the asked in unison.' is the one.',I beamed.'YAY !',they cheered.'Now we need accesories.'Alice chirped.'Fine',Rose and I whispered,so that Alice wouldn't here us. quickly got changed and we headed off to a jewellery store close by the practically ran into the shop shop and grabbed what we wanted and legged it back to Alice's came with Ali and I to my place where we all got ready for our night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We all went back to Alice and I's apartment to get ready seen as Alice's clothes are here,we went shopping for my clothes and Rose had brought a bag to work with her clothes in it because she was going to go straight from work to Edward's we got changed Alice grabbed the cookies and we headed off to Edward' car ride there was anything but quiet we were laughing and singing along to our favorite felt like we were only in the car for a minute before we arrived at Edward' mouth fell open at the gorgeous bungalow beside the turns out we were having a BBQ not a proper was a huge picnic table on the beach and a BBQ not too far away from I saw a huge man stand up behind it I squinted my eyes to see my big brother Emmett standing there waving at me.I quickly pulled of my shoes dropped my shawl and bag on the ground and literally ran my legs off to get to him.I jumped into his arms and gave him a bear hug but he didn't put too much pressure on my back seen as he's literally only muscle.'Hey B',he bellowed.I laughed and hugged him harder.'Hey have you been I haven't seen you in forever !',I giggled.'Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while,B.I just got back from an extended holiday in Spain.I was supposed to call you when I got back but Edward and Jasper had invited me to this dinner.',He apologised.'Okay Em,but never to that to me again without telling me.',I half moaned half laughed.'Okay B,I promise.',he chuckled.' put me down.',I said threw me up and caught me like you do with a baby before putting me down.I squealed when he did this nearly he put me back on the ground I jumped up to kiss his cheek before running back to the girls and picked up my stuff.'Who's that ?',they asked in unison.'You two looked very comfortable with each Edward out of the question now ?',Rosalie smirked.'First of all yes we're very comfortable together because HE'S MY BROTHER !',I half yelled,'And second of all no Edward is not out of the question so you can keep your wandering hands away from my man.',I giggled while pulling on my shoes and throwing my shawl 'round my I picked up my bag and walked inside with the two giggling idiots walking slowly behind I walked in I was greeted by an unfamiliar face which I assumed must be Jasper.'Hello ma'am.',he said in an adorable southern gently took my shawl and bag from me and the girls and I could see that Alice pretty much melted when she heard his accent.I giggled lightly and so did Rose.I then realised that Rose and Jasper look very alike.'Rose',I whispered.'Yeah',she smiled.'Is Jasper related to you ?',I whispered again unsure of why though.'Yeah why ?',she asked looking slightly confused.'Just to look pretty much the same it's like you're a female version of Jasper and Jasper's a male version of you.',I giggled.'Yeah we get that a lot',she walked over to Edward and I shyly followed behind her.'Hey Edward.'She smiled.'Hi 's this lovely Lady behind you ?',He replied.I practically jumped out from behind her when he acknowledged me and hearing his velvety smooth voice.'Sorry,hi I-I'm Bella.',I laughed lightly.'Hello Bella.I'm Edward.',He smiled._Even the way his says my name is perfect._'Pleased to meet you',I smiled back putting out my hand.'Pleasures all mine',he whispered kissing my hand.'The barbecue is nearly done go outside and take a seat.I'll be right out.'He smiled gently still not releasing my waled out leaving Edward and I alone as I realised that Alice and Jasper left a while ago.I pulled my hand away lightly.'Do you need me to carry anything out ?',I asked lightly almost like a whisper I was then wondering whether he heard me or not.I was about to repeat my self when he said,'Would you mind taking the box of wine and beers out of the fridge 's just there behind me.'I lookked to where he was pointing and saw a huge silver fridge.I walked over and opened the fridge.I scanned all the shelves,when I finally reached the last shelf which had a cardboard box with wines and beer in it.I gently slid it out of the fridge and into my hands.I then put it on the counter in front of Edward while I went to retrieve my shawl and bag but Edward had beat me to had already grabbed my bag and shawl and was heading towards me before I could even reach the stand in the corner of the gently spun the shawl around me so that half was on my back and the rest was resting on my then handed me my clutch which I sat inside the box.I waited for him to grab his giant tray of wine & pint glasses which also had side dishes on then walked side by side down the beach to the others while chatting away we probably would have walked right past it if Emmett had run up to me to grab the box.I quickly pulled my clutch out of it before Emmett decided to take my money with him.I was going to sit beside the girls but I saw that Alice was too busy absorbed in her conversation with Jasper so I thought I would sit beside Rose but she seemed to be getting it on with my brother I finally decided would get absorbed in a conversation with as we were already in the middle of one before Emmett came along and interrupted us.I began walking over to Edward who seemed pleased that I was coming over to him.I smiled to myself and sat beside him.'Hello Bella.',he said seductively.I nearly melted right there but sustained myself.'Hey Edward.',I said gave me a sexy crooked grin and I couldn't help but smiled then pretty much had our food thrown in front of us so I assumed Emmett must be extremely hungry.'Jeez Em,calm down you'll get your food.',I laughed.'Sorry B.',He grinned.'You better be',I said playfully punching his began laughing but Emmett and I were very confused.'What's so funny ?',we asked honestly confused.'You to are just so similar and nice to each 's most brothers and sisters would hate each .. But you two are so happy with each other it's so obvious that you love each other and we laugh 'cause we don't have that.',they said in unison.'Yeah but that's because we only have each Mam & Dad are we're on our own except for each other.'We smiled at each other and the rest of them shrugged but all began eating then.

After we ate Edward said to me,'Bella,I'm so sorry I laughed at you.I had no idea.I just though it was ironic-.'He was interrupted by my kiss and the whole table fell silent.I pulled away and giggled.I turned to see everyone staring at me and was smiling at me and everyone else honestly just looked confused.I looked back at Edward who was still staring at me smiling.'You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that',I whispered in his ear.'You and me both',he whispered back sending shivers down my back.

**Guess what happens next ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward and I then turned to our friend's and family who were still staring at us gob smacked.'You know it's rude to stare.',I giggled.'And clothes your mouths you're gonna catch flies.',Edward chuckled.'What the fuck was that ?',Rosalie yelled.'Jeez .',I was still staring at us.'What ? I kissed him big deal',I half yelled.'When did you two get so friendly ?',Emmett laughed wiggling his eyebrows.'About like 2 minutes ago.',I joked.'Ah... CONGRATS,B !',Alice squealed.'Jeez Alice you scared the fuck out of 't ever do that again.',I panted.'God,B language',Rosalie laughed.'Sorry guys.I was just excited',Alice sighed.'It's okay and thanks',I laughed.'So does that mean you two are together now ?',everyone asked in unison.'I guess it does',I suddenly Edward pulled me into a kiss.I think it was supposed to be a chaste kiss but I may have deepened it just a bit.I pulled away when I heard a wine cork being popped.I kissed him again then grabbed two I stood up I was practically attacked by Ali and Rose.'Jeez Ladies you trying to flatten me ?',I laughed.I instantly pulled them into a hug not wanting this moment to end.I pulled them away to drink my wine with my new boyfriend._Ah.. almost sounds_ _surreal._'Ali,Rose come here a sec please.I'll be back in a minute.'I said softly.'Hurry back',Edward said releasing me.I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Rose following behind me.I grabbed another bottle of wine from the fridge and set in on the counter.'Girls I'm afraid I will not be joining you in the club later.'I said softly afraid they were going to throw wine at me.'It's okay B.I kinda have other plans anyway.',They said in unison,then looked at each other startled.'Okay spill.'I said smiling.'Ali,you can go first.',Rose said pushing Alice ahead of her.'Okay well you know Jasper ?',Alice whispered Rosalie gasped and I just hugged her.'It's okay with congrats.',I said letting her go.'Thanks 're the sorry you later.',She said hugging me again put her hand on Rose's shoulder and began whispering something that I couldn't here.I snuck up behind her and smacked her ass.'Go get him',I yelled as she ran squealing out the and I laughed and whispered 'Aww' in unison as Jasper came running up behind her and scooping her into his arms.'So are your plans ?',I asked a smile forming at the corner of my mouth.'Well,I kinda have plans with Emmett.',she whispered nearly crying.I ran across the room to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.'Rose,it's okay I kinda figured it would happen two are perfect for each other.',I said stroking her began sobbing into my side.'Babe don't it's I know he won't hurt you like Alec I'll make sure of it.'We laughed lightly.'Now c'mon my brother is down there on that beautiful beach waiting for a beautiful woman.I grabbed the bottle of wine and walked back to her I put my arm round her waist to stop her falling over she put her arm around mine too but not because I was was because I am very walked back down to our gorgeous boyfriends but before I went to mine I talked to Emmett.I let go of Rosalie's waist and asked her to get me some wine when she went to the table I wrapped my arm around Emmett.'Emmett',I whispered.'Yeah ?',he asked.'Hurt Rose and I'll hurt you okay ?',I said anger and worry in my voice.'Don't worry,B.I won't hurt her and if I do I'll just be hurting myself.'he whispered back.'Good,now go show that beautiful girl how much you want her',I laughed smacking his ass.'I will but you have to do the same with Eddy over there.',He laughed smacking my ass.'Oww you bastard !',I yelled.'Sorry B.'He whispered.'I was joking you idiot.',I laughed.'Deal ?',we whispered.'Deal',we yelled in before either one of them could ask what our deal was we ran at them and kissed our a while Emmett and Rose left.I asked Edward if I could sleep at his since I was pretty sure Alice and Jasper were at my place.'Sure',he whispered.'Wanna watch a movie ?'he asked once we got inside.'I'd love to I kissed his head and ran to Alice's car which she had left hear.I grabbed the bag that had out clubbing clothes in was a tank top,leggings,a skirt and a pair of converse and I also had stuff for the morning in my bag because Alice and I were going to spend the night in Rose's.I grabbed the bag and brought it up to Edward's where he was sitting on the sofa-bed.'Were you planning on staying at my house before you got here ?',He asked raising his eyebrow and showing me his sexy crooked grin.'No silly this was my outfit for wearing afterwards.',I smiled.'For where ?',he we were going to spend the night at Rose's I have my pj's all packed and all so no need to break out anything special for me to use.'You sure 'cause I could lend you something if you need it.'he smiled.'No thanks I'm good I promise I won't need anything from you except some breakfast in the morning',I giggled.'Okay but don't come crying when you realise you need something or there will be a price to pay.',he smirked.'Fair enough',I laughed.'Where will I get changed ?',I asked.'You can get changed here if you like there's no-one else here but this land is mine.'he bragged.'Ooo rich guy',I mocked.'You got a problem with that ?',he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.'Not at all',I then began kissing my neck giving me shivers.'Edward wait a minute I have to get changed.',I giggled.'Okay,I'll wait a minute then.'he sighed.I giggled lightly and pulled out my pyjama bottoms.I then began looking for my tank top which didn't seem to be in there.'Shit !',I yelled suddenly realising I said it a bit to loud.'What's the matter,Babe ?',he asked sounding worried,wrapping his arms around my waist._ called me Babe.I think he just made me the happiest woman on the planet._'Emm.. well I kinda forgot my top',I whispered suddenly embaressed.'That doesn't matter I bet you look way better without one anyway.',He whispered sending yet another shiver down my back.I laughed lightly and turned to face him.'Could I maybe borrow a t-shirt ?',I asked.'But I thought you didn't need anything from me ?',He teased.'Well I'm sorry I was may I borrow a t-shirt ?',I asked kissed my lower lip and dragged me down the hall to his let go of my hand and walked towards his swung the doors open and pulled one of his many t-shirts off a hanger.I walked over to him reaching out for the t-shirt but he grabbed me before I could and pulled me out of the walked me back into the sitting room where he dropped his shirt on the coach and walked back to then pulled my dress off over my head and grinned his sexy crooked grin.'Yep definitely better looking without a trousers.'he grinned.'Thanks I'm really cold.',I said pulling my pyjama bottoms on.'Well I was right you do look even sexier without a top on.',he laughed.'Okay so what do I have to do for you to give me your t-shirt ?',I asked again he kissed my lower kissed him back this time fiercer than before I knew it we were laying on his couch making he sat up causing me to fall backwards.I began shivering but had a huge smile on my face and I closed my eyes for a few I opened my eyes I saw a grinning Edward sitting above me.I kissed him quickly letting myself fall back down onto the then jumped up pulling me with I was off the couch Edward put the t-shirt on me as if I couldn't do it myself.'Babe you know I can dress myself right ?',I asked laughing.'Yes I I just do it so much better.',He smiled.

'Okay but next time you have to let me dress myself.',I said.'Aw the time after that you have to let me do it.',He laughed.' what movie are we watching ?',I asked trying to avoid talking more about when Edward go to dress me.'Well I was thinking of watching my favorite 's a horror.',He laughed.'Yay.I love horrors.',I squealed.'Jeez Babe you're just as bad as Alice.',He laughed.'No I'm me.',I giggled.'Oh and Edward I have some rules.',I said trying not to laugh.'Well what are they ?',He smiled obviously trying just as hard as I was not to laugh.'You're not allowed on this couch while watching a movie without being in your pj's',I laughed.'Oh really ?',he smirked.'Yes,now go get your pj's on',I laughed and he left the room.A minute later he emerged from his room into the living room.'That was and I have one more rule,no trying to get me into those pants of yours.',I laughed.I heard him laugh behind me as he put popcorn in the microwave.'Okay,just so long as you don't try to get me into yours unless you want me too',he chuckled.'Don't worry Babe,that's not gonna happen... tonight',I said whispering the last world although I know he heard me because I heard him say 'Not if I have anything to do with it.',he laughed,I laughed too as he came over to the couch with the HIS UNDERWEAR ! 'Eh.. Babe where's your pj's ?'I asked quietly.'This is what I sleep in.',he said surprised by my outburst.'Fine by me',I whispered.'Why ?',he asked confused.'Just wondering,I think I prefer you this way anyway.',I laughed._OMG ! He's gorgeous without a as I wouldn't mind sleeping next to that I wouldn't._I smiled.'What's gotten you in such a great mood ?',he asked.'Just you, you.',I smiled.'Glad to here it', he smiled handing me the popcorn.'Want some blankets ? In case it gets cold.',He asked looking concerned.'Why do you look so concerned ? Are you okay ?',I asked now I probably looked concerned.'I just don't want anything to happen to you',He smiled.'And you think I want something to happen to you ?',I asked getting a bit upset.'Of course not.'he said jumping on the couch beside me and wrapping his arm around me.'I could use that blanket now.',I laughed.'Of course.',he said practically jumping off the couch.I heard him opening then closing a door and a minute later he was back in the sitting room with 2 huge duvets in his put the DVD in and sat down on the couch.I helped him spread the duvets across the couch and handed him the popcorn so I could get first I was sitting up straight while eating popcorn and when it was gone I was very tired so Edward took the bowl off me.I then slid down so that my head was laying in his a while he began stroking my hair and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was in a bed with someone's arms around my waist and I was laying into him.I looked at the clock on the table beside me and it said 6:30 a.m. so I went back I woke up again I was by myself in the bed and it was now 8:30 a.m. so I decided I should get up when I came out I realised I no longer had my pyjama bottoms on it was just Edward's t-shirt.'Hey Babe.',he said kissing me on the cheek.'Breakfast ?'',he asked.'Yes please.',I said as I saw it was more a breakfast buffet then just normal breakfast.'Ehh.. Edward,what happened to my trousers ?',I asked suddenly embaressed.'Ohh I carried you to bed and you started muttering and I quote ''It's too warm... it's too warm'' so I thought I should take your bottoms off and you calmed down.',he said trying to hold back his laughter.'Oh okay.',I said.'So what are we having ?',I asked.'Well what ever you want.I didn't know what you liked or whether or not you had allergies so I just cooked everything I had in my fridge.',he laughed.'Okay well I eat pretty much everything so you couldn't possibly have gone wrong with cooking anything for me.',I smiled reassuring smiled back and we tucked was absolutely delicious.'So you can cook too ?',I mocked.'Are you doubting my skills ?',he laughed.'Of course not.',I laughed.'Good',he said.'So what do you want to do today ?',He smiled.'I want to be with you',I answered.'Well I can make sure of that',he began putting the dishes into the sink.'You wash them and I'll wrap the remains up for Ali,Rose,Em and Jas.'i smiled.'Thanks you're looking for your phone it's in your bag on the coat rack over there.'He pointed to the corner.'Thanks,I was just going to text Alice and Rose to see if they were okay',I said.'Be right back',I said skipping across the room to my bag.I then ran to Edward's room to charge I turned it back on and I had 3 texts.1 from Alice,1 from Rosalie and 1 from all said,'Hey B,call me.I have to tell you something.'First I texted Alice saying what's wrong and sent the exact same message to Rosalie and Emmett.I came back out to find Edward sitting on the couch coffee in hand and before I could ask where mine was he said,'Coffee's on the counter.'Thanks'.I said as I walked to the counter and grabbed the cup.I then walked to the couch to sit beside soon as I was comfortable beside Edward,my phone rang.I sighed and went to get it.I saw Alice's name flash across the screen.I squealed and answered as quickly as possible.

**Our conversation**

**Me:**Hey 's up ?

**Alice:**Hey me and Jasper are kind of a couple now.

**Me:**Aww Ali,that's great congrats.

**Alice:**Thanks gotta go bye.

**Me:**Okay to you .Love you

**Alice:**Love you too, ya.

**End conversation**

I hung up and put my phone back on the table.I was just out the door when it rang was Emmett which surprised me I expected Rose to call me first.I answered to Emmett & Rosalie's voice.

**Our conversation**

**Rose & Em:**Hey what ?

**Me:**Hang on you two are together right ?

**Rose & Em:**Yeah how'd you know ?

**Me:**Lucky guess.

**Rose & Em:**Okay well gotta go bye.

**Me:** to you later, you

**Rose & Em:**Love you too, ya.

**End conversation**

I hung up and put my phone back on the table.I then walked out to where Edward was no longer sitting.I looked around and called his name but he wasn't there.I began to worry still calling his ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When...

arms wrapped around my arms I turned my head slightly to see Edward standing there.'Hey Babe',he whispered.I pulled free,'You fucking bastard !',I looked bemused.'Bella ? What's wrong',he asked walking towards me.'STOP !',I yelled.'Babe-',he said before I interrupted him.'DON'T CALL ME BABE,YOU FUCKING BASTARD ! GET AWAY FROM ME !',I screamed.'Bella,what happened ?',he sounded concerned.I put my hand down and fell to the floor came over and put his arms around me.I fought him for a while until I just couldn't lifted me onto the couch and I fell I woke up I was still on the couch but I had a blanket around me.I turned around to see Edward sitting at the counter behind came over to me and put his arms around me.'Edward,I'm sorry.I didn't men it I- I was scared I thought something'he stopped me with a kiss.'It's okay.I were scared I'd left you and when you saw it was me behind me you freaked.I get it it's okay',he literally took the words from my kissed my cheek.'I'm sorry.',I whispered.'I know',He we sat like that until we heard my phone got up and went to answer it._Suc a gentleman I can't believe I called the nicest man in the world a fucking cruel am I ? OMG ! I'm a real Edward I love him so much and yet I called him a fucking Bella get it here he comes the best man in the I don't deserve him._'Bella,it's you want to speak to her ?',he asked smiling gently._Yep definitely don't deserve him._I shook my head.'Later.',I nodded.'Sorry 's asleep right now I'll get her to call you back later. ... Okay bye Alice.',he said quietly and hung put my phone on the table and came over onto the cuddled for a while and I fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**2 years later...**

I woke up to the annoying ring of my phone beside me.I picked it up.

**Our Conversation**

**Me:**Hello... Who is this and what do you want ?

**Alice:**Well good morning to you too B.

**Me:**Oh hi 's up ?

**Alice:**Well Jasper and I just wanted to invite you and the family to dinner today.

**Me:**Well it's obvious I don't have a choice so sure.I'll talk to you later Ali, you

**Alice:**See you later you too.

**End conversation**

I rolled over to my right and stared at my beautiful husband for a minute before I shook him awake._Aww he looks so peaceful._I then shook him awake.'Edward,Babe get up we're going to ALICE'S for dinner.'I as soon as I said Alice he was awake 'cause let's face it for a pixie girl she is VICIOUS.'Morning,Love',he whispered.'Good morning, to wake you so early but Alice just called and if we aren't there in about an hour and a half there's gonna be murder.',I laughed.'It's okay,Babe.I know',he yawned.'Okay,now hurry and get up.',I said kissing his forehead.I jumped out of the bed and threw on a pair of shorts and one of Edward's t-shirt.'Babe I never knew you had this t-shirt',I said as I pulled it over my head.'Really ? 'Cause that's the shirt I gave you to wear the night we met and got together',we smiled at the memory.'Really ?',I asked.'Yeah',He smiled.'I never noticed that.I must have been to busy focusing on you.'I whispered leaning across to give him a kiss.I gave him a quick kiss and turned to walk out of the room when he pulled me back by the wrist and I fell back onto the bed.I enede up lying on top of him and he kissed me deeper this time.I pulled away and got up.'Sorry Babe,but I have to go make breakfast.',I skipped out of the room.I walked into the kitchen and turned on my cooking suddenly my favorite song came on 'Wonderful World'.And I began singing I was making scrambled egg Edward came in and wrapped his arms around my waist 'And I know it's a wonderful world when your with me.',he sang before kissing me.'Sure is',I whispered he let me go as our daughter,Lulu came out rubbing her eyes with slowly after,her two younger sisters Ciara & Kaitlyn came walking came over to me and I picked her up in my free arm while Edward picked up Ciara and Kaitlyn.'Hey Babies',I whispered but they heard me.'Hi Mommy.'They said yawning.'Hey guys',Edward was so great with the kids.'Where's your brother ?',I asked as Jesse walked out.'I'm here,Mommy',He said running towards me.I put the fork I was holding down onto the counter put Lulu down and opened my arms just as Jesse jumped into them.'How's my little soldier ?',I laughed.'I good Mommy.',he giggled.I put him down and continued making I made it Edward showered the kids and himself and got them all dressed just as I dished out the all sat at the table and ate our I was finished mine I put my dishes in the sink and ran to have a quick shower.I got dressed as Edward washed the we were all ready we jumped into the family car and headed for Alice's house.

When we got there we saw obviously Alice & Jasper's car,Emmett & Rose's car and Esme & Carlisle's car.I jumped out of the car as did Edward and moved to the back where our beautiful children clicked them out 1 by 1 and set them beside all held hands as we walked to the ront rang the doorbell and was answered almost instantly.'Hey Edward,B',Alice greeted us.'Hey are you ?',she chirped.'Come on in.',she followed her into the house where we were greeted by our loved exchanged hugs and sat at the was served 10 minutes was a fabulous roast dinner cooked by Esme of all sat around the huge dining table and ate untilwe could hold no sat around 'til all hours talking and laughing like a true perfect family I've always wanted and now I had it.

**_I hope you enjoyed this is mostly how I wish my life could be or will review ! And thanks for reading ! :)_**


End file.
